spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob in Parallel Universe
SpongeBob in Parallel Universe is the first episode of season 2. Plot Everything starts with SpongeBob woke up. Feed his pet Gary and goes to work. Patrick woke up at the same time and says hello to SpongeBob. Patrick decides to go with SpongeBob. They walk together while talking about yesterday jellyfish party they had at the jellyfish fields. Patrick thinks that party was lame and boring, but SpongeBob thinks the opposite. He thinks that the party was great fun! They were quiet for some time. They finally arrived to the Krusty Krab. Patrick challenged SpongeBob to go to the jellyfish fields again to prove that was the lamest party ever! SpongeBob accepted! They were walking, they didn't talk at all. When they managed to the jellyfish fields, no one was there. They were walking trough Jellyfish fields when Patrick saw big black hole in the middle of the jellyfish fields. They couldn't see anything, it was black. They decides to keep away from that hole. Right at that moment, Patrick slipped and pushed SpongeBob at the hole. While SpongeBob was falling he only heard Patrick yelling: "SpongeBob!!!!!" Atfer 30 seconds of falling SpongeBob lost consciousness. He woke up at the strange town called "Bikini Top". SpongeBob was confused, he thought that he's still in the same town, but no! He was walking trough town while some strange fishes were walking too. SpongeBob knows every Bikini Bottom resident, but he didn't know any of those fishes. He was a stranger. He finally found The Krusty Krab. But it wasn't called like that, it was called "The Rusty Krab". No one was at the let's call it "Krusty Krab" at the moment, only Squidward at the cash register, but that wasn't ordinary Squidward. He had brown hair and tiny little mustache and red T-shirt. SpongeBob said hello to Squidward, but he wasn't replying, like he didn't even heard what SpongeBob said. SpongeBob yelled... nothing, like SpongeBob does not exist. He was confused. He entered Mr.Krabs office but he wasn't there. He remembered Patrick and run to his house. Patrick was there. Playing tennis with Sandy. SpongeBob was happy to see his old friend. He tell them that he's happy to see them, but they didn't reply. They didn't heard him neither! Right at the moment SpongeBob noticed that his house isn't there! It was some guys house named Fred. SpongeBob was scared. Also Patrick was actually, kinda smart. He wasn't talking some stupid things, he was almost smart as Sandy. SpongeBob cried and left to find Mr.Krabs. He didn't find Mr.Krabs, even if he found him, he wouldn't hear him. It started to rain. SpongeBob was crying. He didn't know what to do. Right at that moment, the lighting hit SpongeBob and Flying Dutchman appeared. He told him that he is in Parallel Universe where everything is good because he does not exist. SpongeBob begin to cry even more because he knew that everyone hates him. Flying Dutchman said that if he can get only one person in the "Bikini Top" to talk to him he will get him back to "Bikini Bottom". SpongeBob accepted! SpongeBob tried to talk, but he did not exist! He remembered one person who is always miserable, with SpongeBob or without SpongeBob. SpongeBob run and run until he managed to the "Chum Bucket". As always Plankton was miserable without any customer. SpongeBob tried to talk with Plankton and he did it! Plankton was able to hear him! SpongeBob explain everything to him, Plankton refused. SpongeBob run out of the Chum Bucket and came back with the secret Kraby Patty formula. Plankton was in love! They found Flying Dutchman and explain everything to him. Flying Dutchmen threw lighting on SpongeBob which caused SpongeBob to lost consciousness. Plankton was happy because he finally had Secret Krabby Patty Recipe, but no! That was just peace of paper with note saying: "Thank you" and smiley face. SpongeBob woke up in the jellyfish fields. He was alone. He didn't remember anything. He just walked to the Krusty Krab with a puzzled face. When he found Patrick, Patrick didn't remember throwing SpongeBob in the hole. Actually, he didn't remember anything. The strange thing is that Krusty Krab wasn't open yet. It was 5 AM. SpongeBob get back to bed and fall a sleep instantly. Category:Episodes Category:Sci-Fi